Your Smile
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Aku yang selama ini tidak pernah begitu peduli pada sekitarku, sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ingin merasa berguna di hadapan gadis ini. Gadis yang dengan hati lapangnya berhasil menembus kuat ke dalam diriku. IshiHime fic. Special for OFF. Image not mine.


Halo, minna-san! Seperti rencanaku sebelumnya aku datang membawa fic dengan pairing IshiHime. Kalau aku perhatikan, fic IshiHime sepertinya tidak sebanyak fic dengan pairing UlquiHime atau IchiRuki, ya? Padahal aku suka dengan pairing ini. Maka dari itu, aku pengen banget bikin cerita tentang IshiHime.

Yosh, aku harap kalian suka *ngarep!*

Happy reading…^^

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, Lebay, Gaje, dsb. Yang pasti, don't like? don't read!

**Disclaimer :**Bleach belong to Kubo Tite

Story by. Rinzu15

**:: ::**

**Your Smile**

**:: ::**

Orang-orang menganggapku aneh karena aku seorang laki-laki tapi sangat menyukai kegiatan yang mungkin disukai kebanyakan cewek. Ya, aku suka menjahit dan mendesain sesuatu, terutama pakaian. Entah kenapa aku menyukai sesuatu yang indah dan cantik, tapi jangan salah aku cowok yang masih normal, kok! Mungkin karena hobi anehku itu, aku tidak punya banyak teman di sekolah maupun di lingkungan sekitarku. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan menyendiri dan berkutat dengan kerajinan yang aku buat.

Di kelas yang baru ini, semua orang mungkin sudah tahu aku bukanlah seorang yang pandai bergaul. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku sendiri tidak peduli pada penilaian orang lain terhadapku.

Tapi ternyata aku salah, ada seorang yang benar-benar memperhatikanku. Dia, seorang yang mengalihkan perhatianku saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Heee…apa itu? Boneka, ya? Boleh kulihat?" tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang yang duduk di bangku sebelahku. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk Teddy Bear yang tergantung di tasku.

"Boleh," jawabku singkat. Aku pun melepas gantungan boneka itu dari tasku dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

"Wah, lucunya! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" gadis itu berseru dengan gembira.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri," jawabku dengan nada sedikit malu. Aku sudah siap dengan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan gadis itu saat mendengar jawabanku. Aku tahu dia pasti akan menertawakanku seperti yang lainnya.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar membuatnya sendiri? Hebaaat!"

Sungguh diluar dugaan! Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Aku pikir dia akan mengejekku. "Kau…tidak merasa aneh?" tanyaku ragu.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tampak bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ah? Eng…ti-tidak. Jangan kau pikirkan."

Kulihat gadis itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. Mungkin gadis itu memang tidak tahu tentang diriku karena dari saat semester baru ini dimulai, aku perhatikan dia jarang masuk sekolah, bahkan aku baru melihatnya hari ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara langsung dengannya setelah satu bulan belajar di kelas yang baru.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja," ujarku.

"He? Kau memberikannya untukku? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu terlihat berseri-seri. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya. "Terima kasih, eng…"

"Ishida. Ishida Uryuu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Ishida-kun! Namaku Inoue Orihime."

"Sama-sama, Inoue-san. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, Inoue-san."

Gadis itu sejenak menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ahaha, iya aku memang baru masuk hari ini setelah sebulan yang lalu harus diam di rumah sakit."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Se-sebulan? Kenapa?"

"Ah, ya aku memang kurang sehat. Aku mudah sakit-sakitan. Hmm…mungkin daya tahan tubuhku lemah, jadinya harus sering masuk rumah sakit, hehe…"

Sakit. Iba. Miris saat mendengar alasan yang diutarakannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku terasa hangat saat melihat senyumnya. Gadis yang ceria dan lembut. Namun sayang, dia begitu rapuh. Bagai bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Ishida-kun ikut klub seni rupa, ya? Hmm…aku jadi ingin tahu kerajinan apa saja yang sudah kau buat."

"Kalau Inoue-san ingin tahu, mampir saja ke klub kami!"

"Boleh, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir, hehe…"

"Inoue-san juga ikut klub 'kan?"

"Hm, aku ikut klub kesenian. Aku suka bernyanyi dan main piano."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Oh, ya minggu depan ada pertandingan menyanyi antar SMA. Kebetulan aku dipercaya pihak sekolah untuk mewakili sekolah kita. Kalau mengingat hal itu, rasanya aku jadi gugup."

"Berusahalah, Inoue-san! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Um…Ishida-kun, kau bersedia datang ke pertandingan itu 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin Ishida-kun melihat penampilanku di panggung nanti. Setidaknya itu bisa menjadi semangat untukku."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku pasti akan datang."

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Inoue kembali tersenyum dengan manisnya. Entah kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah setiap kali melihat senyumnya.

Ya, sejak pertemuan pertama itu, aku dan Inoue jadi dekat. Mungkin karena kami punya satu kesamaan. Aku tahu Inoue juga sepertinya tidak punya banyak teman. Aku rasa mungkin karena dia sering sakit-sakitan.

Kadang, aku merasa kesal pada mereka yang memandang Inoue dengan tatapan seperti tidak suka. Bukan sekali dua kali, aku mendengar mereka berbisik satu sama lain dan menatap Inoue dengan sinis saat kami berdua berjalan melewati mereka. Entahlah, mungkin mereka berpikiran kalau dekat dengan Inoue, mereka bisa tertular penyakitnya. Padahal seharusnya mereka juga sedikit mengerti kalau keadaan yang dialami Inoue sama sekali bukanlah keinginannya.

Sedikitnya aku mulai mengerti dengan sifat Inoue setelah akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya. Dia gadis yang lugu dan polos. Meskipun rapuh, tapi dia berhati kuat dan penuh semangat dalam dirinya. Wajahnya selalu dihiasi senyuman. Aku senang berada di dekatnya. Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Hei, Ishida-kun pernah ke bukit Karakura tidak?" tanyanya suatu hari saat kami makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Banyak orang bilang, kalau pemandangan dari atas sana sangat indah! Aku pernah mencoba ke sana, tapi saat itu tubuhku sedang kurang sehat. Karena kelelahan, aku keburu pingsan di tengah jalan. Ketika sadar, aku sudah berada di klinik. Sejak kejadian itu aku dilarang orangtuaku untuk pergi ke sana lagi. Padahal…aku ingin sekali bisa ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sama-sama? Kalau berdua kau pasti dapat izin orangtuamu 'kan?"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Setelah pertandingan menyanyi bagaimana?"

Inoue mengangguk cepat. "Janji, Ishida-kun?"

"Janji."

Kami pun saling menautkan jari kelingking sebagai tanda janji. Ya, sekali saja aku ingin membantu Inoue mengabulkan keinginannya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Hari pertandingan menyanyi pun tiba. Banyak orang berkumpul di aula SMA Karakura yang besar ini. Dan di atas panggung sana, Inoue berdiri dengan gaun indahnya, mengalunkan nada-nada indah dari mulutnya diiringi suara dentingan piano yang tak kalah indahnya. Suara Inoue yang lembut dan penuh perasaan melebur di dalam aula itu, membuat penonton terpukau mendengarnya.

Sampai hari itu, aku tidak pernah mendengar Inoue mengeluh tentang keadaan dirinya. Satu hal yang membuatku kagum padanya. Setiap detik kehidupannya terasa begitu menyenangkan baginya. Kadang, aku merasa malu karena kalah kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Padahal aku tahu cobaan Inoue sangat berat. Namun, gadis itu tak pernah alpa dari senyuman di bibirnya.

Aku yang menyaksikan Inoue di balik panggung, sangat terpesona melihat penampilannya hari itu. Saat dia menyanyi, seperti terpancar aura dari dalam dirinya. Lewat lagu yang dinyanyikannya, aku merasa Inoue seperti ingin menceritakan kesedihan yang dialaminya.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai Inoue menyelesaikan lagunya. Namun sepertinya Kamisama hendak mengujinya kembali. Tepat Inoue selesai menyanyi, tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan saat kembali ke balik panggung. Tangannya terlihat memegangi dadanya sesaat sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

Semua orang panik, tak terkecuali aku yang baru kali pertama itu melihat Inoue jatuh di depan mataku.

"Inoue-san!" Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan mencoba ikut menolong bersama yang lainnya. Bisa kulihat wajah cantiknya yang biasanya selalu berseri, kali ini sangat pucat. Aku menatapnya dengan perih. Padahal kami sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke bukit Karakura hari ini.

Inoue pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku turut serta bersama para sensei yang mengantar. Terlihat pula orangtua Inoue yang baru saja tiba setelah dihubungi pihak sekolah, mereka hanya terisak melihat anaknya terbaring lemah tak berdaya. "Himeee…" isak ibu Inoue.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya nanar. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memilukan saat melihat tubuh Inoue yang masuk ruang gawat darurat. Aku berdoa agar Inoue tidak apa-apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Inoue selesai pemeriksaan. Namun, masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Aku mengikuti orangtua dan para sensei ke ruangannya untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

Setelah mengobrol dengan para sensei, ibu Inoue menghampiriku yang notabene satu-satunya teman Inoue yang hadir di sana. "Ishida-kun?" sapanya ramah. Walaupun begitu, bisa terlihat gurat kesedihan yang menggelayut di wajah tirusnya.

"Nyonya Inoue." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

Nyonya Inoue tersenyum. "Panggil saja aku Yoshiko. Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu mengantar Hime-chan sampai ke sini. Aku sudah sering mendengar Hime-chan bercerita tentangmu. Dia sangat senang punya teman yang baik sepertimu," ujarnya.

Sejenak aku tertegun mendengar kalimat Nyonya Yoshiko. Bagi Inoue, aku adalah teman baiknya? Apa mungkin Inoue sering bercerita tentang diriku pada ibunya?

"Sama-sama, Nyonya Yoshiko. Aku juga senang sekali bisa berteman dengan Inoue, dia gadis yang baik."

"Syukurlah…kupikir Hime-chan tidak punya teman, karena selama ini anak itu tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah, atau bahkan sekedar bercerita seperti saat dia menceritakanmu padaku, Ishida-kun. Anak itu selalu saja bilang kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi kalau soal menyangkut kondisi tubuhnya yang sering menurun dan pingsan tiba-tiba seperti tadi, membuatnya harus sering keluar masuk rumah sakit," jelas Nyonya Yoshiko panjang lebar.

Aku semakin merasa sedih mendengarnya.

"Apa sudah lama Inoue seperti ini, Nyonya?"

"Hm, ya. Sedari kecil memang Hime-chan sering sakit. Tapi, aku rasa sekarang semakin sering dia jatuh pingsan."

"Ano…kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya Inoue sakit apa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Dokter bilang jantungnya bermasalah. Perlu operasi untuk bisa menyelamatkannya. Sekarang ini kami menunggu kesiapan Hime-chan, karena resikonya cukup besar." Nyonya Yoshiko terlihat mulai meneteskan airmatanya kembali.

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajah Nyonya Yoshiko yang begitu terlihat lelah. Selama ini Inoue harus menghadapi penderitaan yang sangat berat.

Tapi, memang benar. Selama aku bersama Inoue, gadis itu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku tentang penyakitnya. Dia memang selalu bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya barusan. Gadis itu selalu berusaha tampak kuat. Padahal aku tahu, mungkin dalam hati kecilnya Inoue sangat bersedih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hime-chan yang mengalami semua ini? Dia masih muda, jalannya masih panjang… Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggantikannya. Aku rela, asalkan bisa melihatnya bergembira seperti anak-anak lain seusianya." Nyonya Yoshiko semakin terisak.

Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggung Nyonya Yoshiko. Ya, nyatanya aku sendiri pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sekedar menghilangkan sedikit penderitaan Inoue. Sekali lagi aku memandang wajah pucat Inoue yang kini tengah terbaring dengan ditemani ayahnya.

Janji untuk menemaninya ke Bukit Karakura mungkin akan kubayar setelah Inoue kembali sehat. 'Cepatlah sembuh, Inoue-san…dan tersenyumlah kembali,' batinku.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Inoue. Saat aku tiba, aku bisa bernapas lega karena sekarang Inoue sudah terlihat sehat, meski masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia tersenyum manis ketika aku masuk sambil membawa seikat bunga. Ah, akhirnya senyum itu dapat kulihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ishida-kun."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Inoue-san?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Ishida-kun…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah kembali sehat."

"Hm…kau pasti sudah tahu hal ini dari ibuku 'kan? Padahal aku tidak ingin seorang pun tahu tentang penyakitku…" Inoue berkata lirih.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan serius. Sesaat kemudian aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tahu, Inoue-san, aku juga punya perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Tak mengizinkan orang lain untuk mengetahui kelemahan kita. Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi menurutku, penyakitmu sama sekali bukan kelemahanmu, di mataku kau adalah gadis kuat yang baru aku temui selama hidupku, Inoue-san."

Inoue terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya. Dia menyambut genggaman tanganku dan membuka kembali matanya sambil memandangku. "Apa kau juga tahu, Ishida-kun? Kau adalah orang pertama selain orangtuaku yang benar-benar aku percaya. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal orang yang baik sepertimu di sisa usiaku…"

"Inoue-san, jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau… kau pasti akan sembuh! Jadi aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Maaf, Ishida-kun. Meskipun begitu, operasi tidak sepenuhnya akan berhasil seratus persen. Aku tidak mau egois karena memaksa pada Kamisama untuk diberikan hidup lebih lama. Aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hanya saja aku ingin diberi keberanian untuk bertahan…"

Pandangan Inoue beralih pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Perlahan-lahan aku dapat mendengar suara nyanyian dari bibirnya, meskipun hanya ber-hum-hum saja namun tetap terdengar indah di telingaku.

Kamisama apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

"Berjuanglah, Inoue-san! Berjanjilah padaku untuk sembuh sehingga aku bisa membayar janjiku untuk menemanimu ke Bukit Karakura!"

Inoue menatapku dengan wajah yang innocent lalu kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, benar juga…Ishida-kun sudah berjanji padaku, ehehe… Terima kasih banyak…"

Ya…saat ini, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Berada di sampingnya dan memberinya semangat.

Pagi itu, aku dan Inoue sama-sama memandangi langit biru yang indah dari jendela rumah sakit dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Saat itu aku berharap hal ini tidak cepat berakhir, aku ingin lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu dengannya seperti ini. Hei, bukankah kalau begitu sekarang aku yang egois? Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli, asalkan bisa terus melihat senyumnya, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Operasi Inoue telah berlangsung selama tiga jam, dan sampai saat ini pintu ruang operasi itu masih belum terbuka juga. Orangtua Inoue terlihat di barisan tempat duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa kulihat Nyonya Yoshiko tak henti-hentinya komat-kamit memanjatkan doa. Raut cemas tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Sementara aku yang juga ikut menemani, tak ketinggalan untuk terus berdoa agar Inoue kembali pada kami semua dengan selamat. Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, suara nyanyian lembut Inoue samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Seperti diputar begitu saja dalam otakku.

Akhirnya beberapa lama kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka juga. Dan saat itu pula, keluarlah dokter dan para asisten yang membantu operasi hari itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi orangtua Inoue langsung saja menghampiri dokter yang memimpin operasinya, menuntut penjelasan yang sedari tadi menggelayuti pikiran mereka.

Namun sepertinya tak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar ketika melihat para dokter itu tersenyum. Aku sendiri bisa mengerti bagaimana hasilnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian airmata haru Nyonya Yoshiko dan senyum kelegaan dari Tuan Inoue bisa kulihat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dok!" seru Nyonya Yoshiko dan Tuan Inoue berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan.

Setelah para dokter itu berpamitan, Nyonya Yoshiko dan Tuan Inoue segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Inoue berada. Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Nyonya Yoshiko langsung memeluk Inoue yang masih belum tersadar dari efek biusnya.

"Syukurlah, Inoue-san…" bisikku pelan.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di mataku seperti memaksa untuk keluar saat melihat kondisi Inoue. Kekhawatiran yang selama ini menjeratku seakan-akan terlepas dari belenggunya dan terbang entah kenapa. Tanpa sadar butiran-butiran air dari mataku keluar begitu saja tanpa kuperintahkan. Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding sambil memejamkan mataku. "Terima kasih, Kamisama… Terima kasih!"

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Di Bukit Karakura, memandang keindahan kota kami saat malam hari. Gemerlapnya lampu kota yang terlihat seperti batu permata yang terserak di bawah sana, benar-benar terlihat luar biasa.

Namun tak ada hal yang lebih luar biasa lagi ketika melihat kegembiraan yang terhias dengan sempurna di wajah cantiknya itu. Senyumnya kini terkembang lebih indah dibanding sebelumnya. Begitu pula pancaran sinar matanya lebih berkilau sekarang. Aku memandangnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Ya, seminggu setelah operasi itu, kondisi Inoue sudah jauh lebih baik. Meskipun belum sembuh sepenuhnya, karena harus dilakukan operasi selanjutnya, namun hal itu benar-benar membawa pengaruh besar. Setidaknya sekarang Inoue tidak pingsan sesering sebelumnya. Dokter mengatakan supaya Inoue tidak sampai kelelahan.

"Terima kasih karena telah mewujudkan keinginanku untuk menemaniku ke tempat ini, Ishida-kun… Aku benar-benar senang sekali."

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena telah memenuhi janjimu untuk terus berjuang melawan penyakitmu, Inoue-san."

Inoue tersenyum. "Hm…ini semua berkat semangatmu, Ishida-kun. Aku seperti diberi kekuatan untuk bisa bertahan."

"Tidak, Inoue-san. Aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

"Menurutmu begitu? Kau salah, Ishida-kun…semangatmu berarti besar untukku. Itu benar-benar memberiku keberanian untuk tidak menyerah. Kata-katamu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku, 'Berjuanglah! Berjuanglah!' begitu, Ishida-kun…"

"Haaahh…?" Aku terkikik mendengarnya. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Iya."

Inoue memejamkan matanya dan menaruh tangan kirinya di dada. "Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungku. Oh, aku masih hidup. Aku…sangat menyayangi jiwa ini…"

Aku pun meraih tangan kanan Inoue dan menggenggamnya. "Kau akan melahirkan banyak anak dan hidup sampai nenek-nenek, Hime-chan!"

"He?" Inoue menatapku dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya balik. "Iya 'kan?"

Sesaat kemudian Inoue pun ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih, Uryuu-kun."

Aku yang selama ini tidak pernah begitu peduli pada sekitarku, sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ingin merasa berguna di hadapan gadis ini. Gadis yang dengan hati lapangnya berhasil menembus kuat ke dalam diriku lalu terus berada di dalam sini, di hatiku.

Orihime-chan…

**::**

**~Owari~**

**::**

Pendek banget, ya? Sepertinya alurnya juga kecepetan, hehe… Gomen, aku bener-bener bingung! Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, huhuhu =A=

Sebenarnya ni fic udah lama gak aku selesain karena bingung sama endingnya. Tapi karena fic ini buat OFF, akhirnya cerita ini bisa kelar juga, meski bener-bener harus nguras otakku dulu, ahaha…

Makasih buat readers yang udah mau membaca fic-ku kali ini, special thanks buat yang udah review^^.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Salam,

**Rinzu15**

29.12.2010


End file.
